lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: Urukgoths MT Plan, Part One
So, what am I going to blog about now? Well, this is something I thought about that I dont wish to loose. I'll tell you what it is, I just have a thing to ask to my readers. Please, dont judge on things based on lore. I know that some of my stories dont make sense, but i am reading the LOTR Books, so please dont judge. This doesnt mean i dont want feedback on my stories, i really enjoy those. What I do not want are comments saying things like this: "The king would have traveled with a HUGE GAURD for petes sake the bad guy would have been killed at BEST," "This doesnt work as evil was uterly DESTROYED and READ THE BOOKS before you make theories that dont even have a chance," "Also the elves that did return to Aman never returned to Valinor as they where forced to return to Tol Eresssa and if ALL the Calaquendi returned the pathectic forces of the REMANENTS of evil would be ANIALATED IN 5 SECONDS!" 'FYI Gondor did not exist in the Fourth Age it was made by the REUNITED KINGDOM WHICH COVERED ALMOST ALL OF THE WEST OF MIDDLE EARTH. Unless you back down on you theory I will bring out someone WHO HAS STUDIED TOLKIEN for ALOT OF THEIR LIFE! ' These comments, are what Im talking about. If you, MrHobit1234 read this, then please stop. I dont like these comments that you put on my works. I am reading the books, so please dont judge. These are just stories, not theories. They are my intterpretation, as I have said before. So please, if you have anything to say MrHobit1234, then please make it seem nice, because your appearantly a hobbit, and hobbits are not mean. Either way Ill probably delete your comments if i can. Also, THESE ARE NOT STINKIN THEORIES!!! I completly know of what the future of Middle Earth has come to. I just wanted to write about a possible future of Middle Earth. So for the last time, These. Are. Not. Theories. They are stories, and I hope you enjoy my stories. Now let me begin. And yes, this is taking time in my Fourth Age. Enjoy. Once upon a time in the Lands of Angmar, in the halls of Carn Dûm, had The Orc King of Angmar been thinking on some things. He has recently been thinking of what to do about Arnor. Arnor was rising, and it had to be completly annihilated before it had risen to full potention. But Urukgoth had once attacked Fornost, and he could have completly destroyed it if it only werent for the stinking Gondorians. They have always helped Arnor when it was in deep peril from Angmar. So Urukgoth had began to think on what he should do with Gondor. Mordor surely wasnt doing anything to weaken them. It looked like Urukgoth had to do this himself. He soon created his plan, and he had formed his army. The only part that he was worried about was the traveling. Urukgoth didnt know what he should to to make his way all the way to Gondor. He would have to face possible attacks from Arnor. He would also have to face possible Rohirrim in the lands of Enedwaith. His main concern was just enemies. He had enough troops who had enough food for each and every orc. He wasnt bringing any Rhudaurians because, well you will find out in a bit. He thought if he could call some Gundabad Orcs to aid them in clearing out anything unusual. But then he remembered something. Minas Tirith is at the east part of Gondor, and it was close to Mordor. The only problem now was the people of the East. Urukgoths new plan was traveling through the Misty Mountains into Anduin. He didnt really have any worries about Anduin, but he had to worry about any elves through Anduin. He only worried if there would be and Galadhrim Elves, so he knew he could deal with them. They would continue traveling through Wilderland and into the Brown Lands and Dagorlad. He also planned to rest in Nindalf, but he worried about the Dead Marshes. Urukgoths plan had been formed, and so he began with the travels. He had enough Wargs for every soldier to ride through the lands that were coming. Now you might be wondering, why cant Urukgoth just hire an army in Mordor and pull his plan in Minas Tirith with the Orcs of Mordor? This is because he had reccently created the Namat Angmarians. If you dont know what that means, then search "User:Calbeius or Urukgoth" and find the section labeled "Namat Orcs." Urukgoths Namat Orcs, Uruks, Trolls, Wargs and other have been specifically trained for a better cause. He felt that if he hired an army from Mordor, they would fail his plan. Urukgoths Namat Orcs knew all about his plan, and the plan will be told at the next part of the story. The forces of Angmar began going through the Ettenmoors. Urukgoth had claimed the Ettenmoors a while back, along with the Coldfells, but he uses it for the Rhudaurians to live. The Rhudaurians are considered as Angmarians, but Urukgoth didnt want Rhudaur Hillmen to be mixed with Orc, it was not right to him. So he gave the Rhudaurians there own land to make there own structures. Urukgoth had his army of Orcs, Uruks, Wargs and Trolls travel down into the Coldfells and into the Misties. His army was led out of the Misties and into Anduin. The reason he had the Wargs was because the traveling through Anduin. They had enough food for the Wargs, and they often track animals just wandering. They didnt have anything actually unexpected. No beings had attacked Urukgoths Army when they had traveled the Nindalf. None of his forces had faced any casualties, which was strange and unusual. His calcualtions must have been better than he anticipated. They rested in Nindalf for a while. After 3 days of just rest, Urukgoths plan went into action. This is a Calbeius Original of Urukgoths MT Plan, and it is Part 1. Category:Blog posts